Corrine Cella
|tribes = |place = 12th Voted Out (9/20) |challenges = 1 |votesagainst = 12 }} is the 12th Voted Out from . Coming into the season, Corrine was one of the more enthusiastic and Survivor-savvy castaways. She had a two year friendship with fellow castaway Meredith Dillard, and had overall high hopes entering the game. Cella was picked as part of the Lucky Lemons tribe, where she immediately began forming relationships with everyone on her tribe in one way or another except for Owen Loveluck. Her closest relationship was with Collin Walter, and they both seemed to be playing the game at a level harder than that of the rest of their tribe. After winning the first immunity challenge, Lucky Lemons lost in round 2, where they unanimously voted out Owen. The following round, Lucky Lemons lost yet again, and Corrine had to pick a side in her tribe. One side was dead set on voting out her ally Collin, while Collin and James wanted to vote out CJ. Corrine was entrenched in this vote, and struggled with deciding where to land. She ultimately tried her best to save Collin, so far as forcing a tie with him and CJ at tribal council. Unfortunately, the other side of the tribe did not budge, and she was forced to vote out her close ally in a re-vote. Corrine was then swapped onto Peng in round 4, where she was the sole Lemon swapped onto the tribe. A silver lining to this swap was that she was now on the same tribe as the aforementioned Dillard, who was in the majority. After narrowly escaping being voted out in round 4, Corrine's tribe lost again in round 5. This time, Corrine found herself in the middle of the tribe due mainly in part to rifts within the original Kuposo tribe bubbling over. She decided to stick with her friend Meredith, and in the matter of one round pivoted herself from a powerless to a powerful standing in the game. After round 5, she was swapped again onto Kuposo, where again she was on a tribe with Dillard, and Josh Fish, Summer Holland, Ben Gossart, Conor Clark, and Hallie Marcellus. At this point, this tribe was run by both Dillard and Clark, and Dillard continued to fight to keep Corrine, knowing that she would stay loyal. Clark had no reason to not trust her, which allowed Corrine to remain safe the two times that Kuposo went to tribal council before the merge in round 9. Once merge hit, it was clear that Corrine had lost all ties with her former original Lucky Lemons tribemates and was squarely aligned with the other side consisting of a mix between Kuposo and Peng castaways. An alliance of seven including Cella, Fish, Dillard, Clark, Holland, Joe Lynch and Jessie Spradling ran the first two votes of the merge by voting out Tess Mahon Kuzin and Kathy Tangarife. In the round where Tess was booted, Corrine came in second place in the immunity challenge, granting her the first merge immunity idol clue. She then went on to win individual immunity in the spooky counting challenge the following round, where she chose to give the idol clue to secret ally Conor Clark. During these first two rounds, the relationship between Cella, Dillard, and Clark began to grow stronger, as they would spend hours upon hours searching for the merge hidden immunity idol. They spent much of their time creating and planting fake idols around campus near where they believed the merge hidden immunity idol to be. In round 9, Clark ended up finding the merge hidden immunity idol while searching for it with Dillard and Cella. The relationship between the three grew so strong that Clark was mulling going against his original three-person alliance of Fish and Jessie. The following round, James won individual immunity, so it was obvious that CJ would be target of the seven-person mega-alliance. Before the vote, however, Jessie discovered online that Cella and Dillard were in fact long time friends, which she revealed to everyone in the game except Cella and Dillard. The uncovering of this friendship made so many of the earlier moves in the game clearer to players like Spradling and Clark, who wondered why Dillard was so hard set on keeping Cella. Everyone decided that this powerful duo needed to be broken up as soon as possible, so a blindside against Cella was concocted. Cella went home in shocking fashion that round, receiving every vote except for Dillard's. Survivor Northeastern: Husky Highlands Voting History Trivia *Corrine is tied with Sasha Sanon, Kim Markevitch, and Alex Lobrano for most consecutive rounds attending a tribal council pre-merge (6).